Love on High Seas: Will's Sleeping Beauty
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Will awakes to find Jack in the chair in the sequel to Jack's Musings. Slash.


**Title:** Love on the High Seas: "Will's Sleeping Beauty"  
**Author:** Pirate Turner  
**Dedicated To:** My dearest beloved Jack Sparrow! Thank you for the wonderful story that radiated such love! Though I didn't actually tell you at the time, it made my day!  
**Rating:** R for sexual content, nudity, and pure romantic heat  
**Fandoms/Characters/Couples:** PotC's Jack and Will  
**Spoilers:** Will's first kiss to Jack in Love on the High Seas #1: Bright Promises of Tomorrow  
**Summary:** Will awakes to find Jack in the chair in the sequel to "Jack's Musings". Future LotHS fic. A bit AUish.  
**Disclaimer:** Jack Sparrow and Will Turner are © & TM their respective owners and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, and no monetary profit is made from this story.

Will slowly stirred awake in a cold, empty bed. His eyes remained shut as his hands reached out, groping first the sheet and then the empty part of the bed where Jack should have been sleeping. His hand felt of the area for only a second more before his eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. The effort strained his weary muscles and injured flesh, and he groaned as his worried eyes peered through the fading darkness in search of his beloved Jack.

Will found Jack sitting in a chair beside the window, the top part of his body illuminated by the early morning sunlight. Will's breath caught in his throat as his wide eyes slowly traveled his lover's magnificent frame. Hair as dark as the unlit night sky mixed with the sun's rosy-golden glow seemed to frame a halo around the face that Will yearned to awaken to every morning.

Will's eyes moved gradually from Jack's handsome face to his slender neck and further still to his bronzed, muscular chest. His intense, loving gaze moved so slowly down Jack's naked body that it was as though he could make love to him through his vision alone. Will's gaze continued moving down Jack's body like dripping honey, and the burning need to caress Jack's every spot made him ache all the more. Amongst the dark, curly hair in between the strong thighs that had squeezed the resurgence of his very livelihood into Will countless times before stood the thing that took Will's breath away the most, the member that caused his mouth to salivate, the mighty stallion whose eager rearing brought Will's own sword to life!

"Jack . . . ?" Will could barely breathe his name as his eyes flew back up to his lover's face. This time, he noted the exhaustion written in his lover's face, and his worry returned. "Jack?" he repeated, calling to him as he slipped out of bed.

Why had Jack left the bed? Will wondered. Why had he left his side and crawled to this hard-backed chair instead? Then it hit him. Jack's worry for him, and probably the others as well, had kept him awake. Instead of waking him, even when he'd gotten his hard-on, Jack had slipped from their bed, probably paced the floor while his worries plagued his mind, and then finally, when the exhaustion had overtaken him, came to rest in this chair.

Coming to stand directly before Jack's chair, Will again gazed down at his beloved. This time, he was reminded of the first time he had watched Jack sleeping. That had been both when he had finally understood the fairy tale legend of Sleeping Beauty and when Will had kissed Jack for the first time. He allowed himself a moment to relish the treasured memory before leaning forward, kissing the top of Jack's head, and calling his name again.

Gently cupping Jack's handsome face in his rough hands, Will began to trail a series of kisses down Jack's face, steadily whispering his name in between. He started at his hairline; kissed his forehead, both eyelids, the spot in between his eyes, and his nose; and then finally allowed himself the pleasure of tasting the sweet nectar of Jack's lips.

As Will's mouth lingered on Jack's, Jack's lips parted, and he began to return Will's kiss even as his eyes opened. Knowing that they both needed their rest, Will allowed the kiss to linger for only a few moments more before lifting his lips from his love's.

"Jack," Will whispered, his hands raising to run his fingers lovingly through Jack's hair, "come to bed. I know you're worried, love, but everything's going to be fine. We made it out of that mess alive and together. We're going to be okay, and so are the others with time. That's all that really matters, but I know you're worried about _that_ too -- that you'll hurt me, that we'll never be able to make love again."

"I couldn't live without being able to have you inside me again," he told him honestly. "Not _really_ live without ever again having that _wholeness_ that we only have when we're truly and completely one. You complete me, and without you, I'm empty."

"But we don't have to worry about that," he assured him, "because the healers will be here in a few days, at most, and when they arrive, _after_ we're _both_ healed . . . " His fingertips brushed over the length of Jack's body before his palms moved to his sword and caressed his warm mass. "I'll make _sure_," he concluded in a vow spoken in a low, husky voice that washed over Jack's face, "that we _completely_ make up for _all_ the lost time in _all_ the ways possible!"

"Now," Will whispered, his hands rising and his fingers entwining with Jack's as he paused to kiss the man he loved more than anything and everything else in all of existence, "come to bed, my love." With that, he pulled Jack to their bed.

**The End**


End file.
